


Roller Disco

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moose, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame, rolle skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: You go out with part of the Scooby Gang for a Roller Disco. Of course Gabe helps you with the perfect outfit. But who would have thought the moose is so wobbly on his legs….
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

„I finally found one,“ you yelled from the top of your lungs as you threw the library door open with so much force, it hit the wall with a loud bang.

Sam, who was sitting with a coffee over some books at the table jumped up at the sudden noise and managed to drench his front with the contents of his mug.

„Shit! Hot! Fuck! (Y/N)!“ he screamed, hopping from foot to foot and trying to lift the wet fabric from his chest to prevent him from getting burned further.

You stopped dead, caught between worry about your friend and the urge to laugh at his silly jumping.

„Just take it off and get a cold towel,“ Dean said, a grin already spreading over his face.

With a groan, his younger brother followed the advice and stomped out of the room, not without giving you a death glare.

All laughter died in your throat as you eyed his naked torso with the muscles working underneath the soft golden skin. You never found out how he managed to keep a tan, running around in long flannel button downs most of the time and you’ve been living with the brothers for almost a year by now.

„Mind telling me what gets you so excited?“ Dean asked you, a knowing smirk on his full lips. „It’s okay, take your time to collect your jaw from the floor. I totally understand that you start drooling every time you see him partly unclothed, even after all this time.“

„Shut up, asshole. You’re seeing phantoms again,“ you spat, never willing to admit you found your best friend kind of attractive.

„Sure,“ your second best buddy laughed and threw his hands up in defeat. He tried to talk to you about his brother more than once, but you always clammed up like an oyster.

„I get it, you found something for the next game night? Or did you just found out, Maybelline created a line for female hunters?“ His light tone calmed you down and you sat across from him at the table.

„I wish they would, but no. I finally found the place I was looking for. It’s not even that far away. We could drive, if no angel or demon wants to come with us. And I’ve already called the owner. We’ll get two hours to ourself on Saturday night. For free!“

At Dean’s questioning expression, you added, „about four months ago, we saved his brother from a vampire. He said, he owed us. For once, being a hunter gave me a free something in ‘normal life’.“

The two of you high fived, just as Sam came back in a fresh shirt. He slung his arm around your throat and rubbed your head with the knuckles of his fist. „That’s for the ruined shirt. I liked it.“

As you patted you aching skull, he grinned and fell back into his seat. „You can have the old Superman shirt, the one you look at longingly every time you have to wash it. It’s practically a dress for me, so if it fits, it’s yours.“ you offered, earning a bright smile.

Immediately, the tall man jumped up again and ran for your room. „Better get it, before you change your mind,“ he yelled over his shoulder.

„Have you told him by now, what the next game night is about?“ Dean asked, watching his brother disappear into the hallway.

„No! I don’t want him to chicken out. I’ll never understand why someone with such great hunting skills is completely unable to balance himself on eight wheels.“ you sighed.

Saturday came and at 7 pm. the library with filled with part of the scooby gang. Charlie was there. Of course she would take the opportunity to have some old school fun. Your favorite angels, Cas and Gabriel decided to join you and so did the 'vampirate’ Benny. Everybody knew about your destination…well, everyone except Sam, who sat on the table with a weary expression.

„Okay guys, we’re complete for tonight. Let’s go!“

You piled into two cars and hit the road. After only half an hour, you rolled into the parking lot of an old, big but flat building.

The moment, Sam’s eyes caught the neon sign above the double doors, he gripped the seat, turned his head to you and said darkly, „I’m so going to kill you, (Y/NN)!“

„Come on, Sammy! This is going to be fun! And I promise, I’ll make ratatouille soup for you tomorrow!“ you pleaded.

When his jaw clenched and he refused to get out of the car, you used your sweetest voice. „Please! Sam! I won’t laugh at you and I’ll kick anyone who does. Pretty please with a cherry on top,“ you tried puppy eyes on him.

„Fine! But you owe me!“ he sighed and finally got out of the car. Squealing, you hugged your tall friend and dragged him behind you on his hand.

„I never thought, you could convince him,“ Gabriel stated, waiting for the two of you at the door.

„She didn’t convince me, she bought me over,“ Sam admitted, winking at the angel.

„And here I am, always thinking you were the good brother,“ Charlie laughed.

Together, you entered the building, the words 'Roller Disco’ blinking over your heads.

Inside, you were greeted by the owner. He shook hands with Sam and Dean and finally hugged you, shortly but tight. „Thank you! I can never make it up to you. Andrew is all I have. Don’t know what I would do without my brother.“

You nodded, exchanging glances. You could understand his feeling. Loosing one of the 'family’ you’ve created would take a piece of your heart.

He ushered you over to a counter, where you got your roller skates. You tied yours and set off to take a round the rink, getting faster with each round. Your ponytail was flowing behind you and your skates made a humming sound on the wooden floor. Suddenly, a red mane appeared in the corner of your eye and a laughing Charlie caught up with you.

„This was one of your best ideas! I love it! But we are so going to need music and some decent outfits,“ she yelled.

„I gotta catch Gabriel. I’m sure, he’ll be delighted with your idea,“ you repeated, slowing down and searching for the blond angel. As soon as you spotted him at the railing with Sam and Cas, you crossed the floor stopped in a pirouette in front of them.

„Gabe, Charlie’s got a great idea…“ you huffed, a bit out of breath from the speed and the laughter.

„Say no more, honey,“ the trickster grinned and snapped his fingers. The mirror ball began to spin, ABBA’s dancing queen erupted from the speakers and you were dressed in a 70’s suit in metalic pink.

„Whohooo!“ a green clothed Charlie cheered as she rushed past you, closely followed by a golden Dean. Cas looked down at his metallic blue suit and sighed, before shrugging his shoulders and chasing his favorite human.

A very smooth Benny made his rounds in deep red, grinning at you as he passed. For such a big guy, he was very elegant on wheels.

Gabriel dressed himself in gold and as you looked at Sam, you found him in very tight silver boot cut trousers and a matching top with a deep v-neck.

„What the…forget it, I should finally get used to weird costumes, matching the occasion,“ he shook his head in laughter.

He tried a few sliding motions, only to slip and land on his ass. Offering him a hand, you bit your lip to keep you from laughing. You promised.

„Keep a hand on the railing and try again. It’s really not that difficult. Once you got it, you’ll move with ease,“ you promised.

The next ten minutes, you watched Sam trying and failing for fifty times. When you helped him to his feet again, you heard loud laughter behind you back. Dean was bent over and pointed at his brother.

You shot Sam a short glance, before taking off. „I always keep my promises,“ you yelled as you tackled Dean in full speed and sent him flying to the ground.

Now, it was Sam who howled with laughter.

„I bet, she never told you about her Roller Derby years,“ Castiel chuckled, helping a breathless Dean to a bench outside the rink.

Deciding, it was time to try a different tactic, you stood with your back to your best friend. „Get a hold on my hips. I’ll drag you in tow.“

When he put his hands on your shoulders, you took them and moved them to your hips. „If you hold onto my shoulders, I’ll fall backwards. Now bend your knees, lean over a bit and keep your balance.“ With these words, you skated forwards. Sam’s hands dug into your flesh as you got faster. You chuckled. Was the big bad hunter actually afraid of roller skating?

Benny outpaced you with some comforting words. “Hold on, Sam! You’re doing great. Looks like you found the perfect teacher.”

Turning your head, to get a glimpse of his face, you missed the fact that Charlie appeared right in front of you. Preventing a crash in the last second, you took a sharp turn, grabbing Sam’s wrist to not have him run into the railing with full speed.

After some stumbling, you both fell to the ground, the tall man landing on top of you.

„Uuufff,“ you made, as all air was pressed from you lungs.

„Sorry, sorry,“ he rambled, trying to get up, but not getting a grip with the wheels under his feet and falling down on you again.

„Aawww. Look at that,“ Gabriel grinned, taking out his smart phone a taking a picture. „Getting cozy on the rink. Don’t you have a room?“ he shouted.

„Push yourself up, use the stoppers on the front of your skates, so I can roll to the side and smash him,“ you whispered at Sam, who was indeed lying between your legs, his chest flat on yours.

With flushed cheeks, he did as you told him and within moments you were back on your feet and chasing the screaming trickster around the rink.

„I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!“ the angel yelled as you grabbed his collar and yanked him backwards.

When he landed on his angelic butt, you put a knee on his chest and snatched the phone from his hands, checking his gallery. Before you deleted the pic, you secretly forwarded it to your own phone.

„Yeah, I thought so,“ Gabriel chuckled from underneath you. „Tell me, if I can be of assistance.“

His whiskey coloured eyes bored into your (Y/EC) ones, all playfulness gone. „Fuck,“ you breathed, finally admitting you had feelings beyond friendship for a while for Sam.

Grabbing the front of Gabriel’s shirt, you hoisted him up to his feet, murmuring „I wouldn’t know how.“

Scowling at you, to keep the show up, he whispered, „Just let me do my thing. As far as Dean told Charlie, Sam is not off limits for you.“

Slowly, you skated back to Sam, who was waiting at the railing for you. „I’m sorry, I made you fall. Would you still try it again?“ he asked you hopefully, his big brown eyes so big and pleading, you felt your heart stop a beat.

„Sure, Sammy. Don’t worry about the crash. No one got hurt. Let’s try something different. This time, I’ll get a hold on your hips and push you. If you think, you might fall, yell or pat my hand. Okay?“ you asked, already grabbing his hips and wait for him to lower his balance point.

Starting slow, you took a few rounds, feeling the tension melting away from his shoulders. „Try to move your legs. I’ve got you. I will control the course.“

This time, you succeeded and Sam began to drag you, instead of being pushed. „Yeah! You got it!“ you screamed, letting go of his hips and coming up to his level to grab his hand.

He squeezed it in his big paw, laughing. „Thank you! For helping me and not giving up on me.“

Suddenly, you realized that the rink was empty except from Sam and you and that the music has changed.

The song „your eyes“ from Cook da Books sounded from the boxes, reminding you of one of your favorite movies. How could you forget 'La Boum’?

You turned, so you were skating backwards, now both of your hands in Sam’s. He guided you with small movements of his hands, so you knew when you had to take a turn. Smiling down at you, his face was soft and his eyes sparkled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking the gang to the roller disco, you helped Sam to finally learn how to skate and finally admitted the crush you had on him. With the help of Gabriel, the two of you ended up alone and…well…smut

Matching Sam’s expression, you smiled up at him, allowing some of the feelings you held back for so long to show on your face.

His skating got slower and he pulled you closer, so you could rest your hands on his shoulders. One of his hands came up to push a flying strand behind your ear, his eyes not leaving yours.

The staring was probably the reason why none of you were aware of the railing that came rapidly closer behind your back. You hit it with your back, almost falling backwards over it, but Sam’s hunter reflexes allowed him, to catch you around your waist in time, so you ended up sandwiched between the wooden railing and his solid body.

Catching your breath, you suddenly realized, he didn’t step back from you, but kept you close to him. Both of his arms were now around you and when you finally found the courage to raise your eyes, you found him staring down at you, watching your mouth with…hunger?

„I think, it’s time I’m calling in my favor,“ he murmured, leaning in slowly.

You swore your heart skipped a beat as you watched his face coming closer, his eyes falling shut. You couldn’t believe he was really going to kiss you, until is soft lips connected with yours.

At that moment, all doubts were washed away by a wave of joy. Wrapping your arms again around his neck, you stood up on your tiptoes/stoppers to reciprocate the kiss.

Just when Sam parted his lips, to let his tongue travel over yours, he lost his balance again and you both tumbled to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs.

This time, you were lucky enough to land on top of the giant man, who groaned beneath you.

„Shit! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?“

A laugh made its way up your throat and a moment later, you were giggling, his frustrated expression just too funny not to laugh at.

„I hate those fucking wheels. I can’t even hold myself up long enough to kiss you properly!“ One of his hands came up to rub over his face. „I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin the first kiss, not when it took me so long to find the courage for it.“ His voice was loaded with guilt as he continued. „I totally understand if you never want to kiss me again. Heck, I don’t even know if you ever wanted to…“

You cut him off, by capturing his face with your hands and pressing your lips to his, letting all your feelings pour into the sweet action of affection.

Burying your hands into his long silky hair, you licked at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. With a groan, Sam opened his mouth to meet your tongue in a sensuous dance, his arms hoisting you up until you were straddling his waist.

When you came up for air, you looked down at the man, who was panting and watching you like you were the 8th wonder of the world.

„Pinch me, please,“ you whispered, earning a smile from Sam. „Did this really happen or did I just fell down and hit my head really hard, so I am now trapped in one of my fantasies?“

With a wink, Sam pinched your side, before pulling you into him once more.

„No dream. And as far as I can see, you are perfectly fine.“ His grin got wider. „But did I get it right, you were dreaming of me?“

Standing up and offering him a hand, you suddenly felt shy. „What if we talk about that in the pub on our way home, preferably over a drink and a basket of fries?“

Taking you hand and letting you help him to his feet, Sam slowly rolled with you to the exit. „Whatever you want, (Y/NN), as long as I don’t have to pretend the last few minutes never happened.“

The Impala was waiting for you outside and with his spare key, Sam unlocked it and drove to the pub you visited so often, because it was close to home.

During the short drive, you felt your nerves coming up, bat Sam reached over to take your hand and squeeze it, sending a quick reassuring smile at you.

Inside the pub, you chose a small table in a corner, ordering your drinks on your way at the bar.

Before the silence could get heavy, Sam jumped right back at the topic. „Let me repeat my question: you dreamed about kissing me?“

You nodded, looking down at the table, not sure what you could say. You loved him…in more than one way, but you were afraid to jeopardize your friendship with your confession.

„Hey, (Y/N)! It’s still me. You can tell me anything and I swear on my bones, nothing will ever ruin our friendship. So just tell me. I didn’t kiss you for a bet or something like that.“

His soft voice made you look up at him and you found the curiousness and insecurity you felt in his eyes.

Your drinks came and you rose your glasses in a silent toast, giving you a moment to gather your thoughts.

Sitting your beer down, you took a deep breath. „Yes, Sam! I dreamed of kissing you. More than once. You are my best friend and I love you deeply. I trust you with my life and I would never doubt you. But, there is…more.“

At your expression, Sam rose his hand to caress your cheek with his long fingers. „Tell me, please.“

„I…oh fuck! This sounds so ridiculous! I have a crush on you,“ you confessed, grabbing your glass tight.

„The way you stretch after a long day of research, exposing a bit of your tummy makes my insides curl. You are the most attractive man I’ve ever met.“ You knew, you had to spill it all after you began. „You are smart. I love the way your brain works. You are a skilled hunter and the way you move in the gym makes my mind run down to smutty land. You are kind, even if you think you failed your brother or me or the whole world.“

Looking him straight in his beautiful eyes, you summed it up. „Sam Winchester, you are the best man I ever met and I love you…not just like my best friend, but like the man I would like to wake up to and kiss whenever I want to.“

Your cheeks were burning, but you forbid yourself to look away. He kissed you and he was sweet and affectionate around you, so you needed to know if there was hope.

Over the table, Sam took your hand, caressing it with his thumb. „(Y/N)…I…well, to sum it up, I love you, too. You are my best friend. You know me at my worst and still, here you are. You are one of the strongest persons I ever met. You see the daily shit going on, but you stay with us…with me. You have no idea how cute you are when you come to the kitchen in your pajama, demanding coffee. Or how hard it is to keep my hands to myself when we train and you throw yourself at me to bring me down. If I knew you felt the same, I’d probably thrown you over my shoulder and carried you to my room months ago.“

His eyes clouded over as his imagination took over and you licked your lips at hit aroused expression.

Leaning over the small table, Sam came closer, wrapping a hand around your neck.

Before your lips could meet, a basket of fries was placed on the table and your favorite barkeeper grinned at you.

„So, you finally found out, what the rest of us saw for the past few months? Congratulations! Your bill is on me tonight.“ At your dorky grins, he slowly backed away. „Just go on! Kiss, but don’t forget to get a room,“ Dave winked, leaving you alone.

Holding hands, you made fast work of the food and emptied your drinks.

„Your room or mine?“ you asked, when you rose to leave.

„Yours! I don’t want to have Dean just a wall away. Not for what’s going through my mind…“ Sam answered quickly, practically dragging you to the car.

On the short drive home, you exchanged glances ever so often, but kept your hands to yourself, which was a challenge, at least for you.

The moment the engine died, Sam jumped out of the car and ran around the hood to open your door, crashing you to his chest as soon as you got out.

Pressing you against the side of the car, he ravished your mouth, making you cling to him and grab fistfuls of his shirt.

Halfway down the hall to your room, Sam lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist, his lips never leaving yours.

As soon as the door fell shut behind you, Sam dropped you on your bed, hovering over you, his weight caught on his arms on either side of your head.

His mouth made a path from your lips to your neck, kissing and nibbling on the way. As his teeth made contact with your pulse point, you moaned, lifting your hips to rub against him.

„Please tell me, you want me as bad as I want you, because I feel like coming into my pants.“ Sam’s voice was rough, one hand already fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

„God! Yes! Don’t take it slow. I’ve waited too long for this. Wanna know if you can keep up with my dreams,“ you moaned, lifting your arms, so he could get rid of the annoying fabric.

The next minute was filled with flowing clothes until you were both naked, finally feeling skin on skin.

You let your nails drag down his spine, making him shiver above you and biting down at your shoulder.

Lowering his head, Sam chased your nipple, letting his tongue swirl around it, before he caught it between his teeth and biting down gently.

Moaning, you threw your head back and arched up into his touch, your pussy clenching in anticipation.

Reaching down, you wrapped your hand around his hard cock, stroking him in long moves, causing him to swear in your grip.

„Tell me, you’re ready, because I’m loosing patience. I want to be inside you, feeling you around me, (Y/NN),“ Sam huffed against your breast.

„Need you! Want you! Now!“ you demanded, raising your hips and wrapping your legs around him to drag him close to where you wanted him.

„Protection?“ his voice was barely more than a groan as he lined up with your waiting entrance.

„Pill! Fine!“ at your words, Sam snapped his hips forward, burying himself in your wet warmth. When he bottomed out, you both moaned, enjoying the feeling of being connected in a physical way.

„Move!“ you practically yelled, the arousal taking over your brain. And when he did as you asked, you mewled. The feeling of him filling you again and again was overwhelming. The man you wanted for so long was finally giving you what you craved for and you were sprinting towards the edge.

Lowering his head to kiss you with bruising force, he kept up his pace, gulping down your cries and moans.

„So damn close! Sorry, this is short!“ Sam grumbled against your lips.

„Just a bit…“ you pleaded, making him sneak his hand between your bodies and giving your clit a sharp twist.

Clamping down around his cock, you felt every muscle in your body tighten as you fell over the edge into an earth shaking orgasm. The last thing you saw, was Sam’s scrunched face as he came undone, coming deep inside you.

As your body went lax, it took you a while to realize that Sam was now lying next to you, a leg draped over you and his hand was drawing lazy patterns into your belly.

„I always knew you were beautiful, but seeing you come, because of me…holy crap!“ His adoration made you blush.

„Anytime!“you promised. „Well…just give me a moment, I can’t feel my legs.“

With a chuckle, Sam pulled you into him and covered you both with your blanket. „Would you like me to get you a wash cloth or can I just keep you close for the night?“

With a peck to his jaw, your lights went out and you fell in a deep slumber.

You woke up to knocking at your door and Dean’s voice. „(Y/NN)! You awake? How did it go last night? Gabe told us to leave the Impala, but because I know you and Sam refuses do answer, I thought you…“ without waiting for an answer, Dean barged into your room, just to freeze on the doorstep.

„Holy crap! It smells like sex!“ he exclaimed and when he got a look at you, curled into his brother, he stepped back immediately.

„Thank God for the blanket! I’m out of here! Making coffee…bake pancakes…clean the kitchen…organize the library…bleach my eyes…“

Before he closed the door behind him, he yelled „Just keep yourself covered and no fucking around in the library or Baby! And you better get me a date!“

With a laugh, Sam dragged you closer, kissing your head. „Not how I expected this morning to be, but seeing Dean like this has its perks.“

Kissing his collarbone, you hummed. „What about a shower and then we could go out, fill the fridge and prepare a nice dinner for all of us and by us I mean we should invite Castiel. We could buy booze and play truth or dare,“ you suggested.

Sam’s hands found the globes of you ass, making you straddle him, before he stood up with you in his arms and heading for the bathroom.

„Shower sex fist! Then a nice breakfast somewhere and then we can try to set my brother up with the lovestruck angel…I already have a few dares for you in mind.“

Giggling, you allowed him, to put you both into the shower cabin, wash away the sins from last night only to replace them, when he turned you around and pushed your front into the cold piles.


End file.
